The disclosure generally relates to cholesteric liquid crystal compositions for forming high clarity cholesteric liquid crystal films and optical bodies such as solar control films, and particularly relates to additives for inclusion in cholesteric liquid crystal compositions.
Cholesteric liquid crystal coatings have been developed for use in displays, temperature indicators, as well as other applications. Cholesteric liquid crystal coatings can preferentially reflect light of a particular wavelength having one polarization and transmit light of the opposite or orthogonal polarization. Cholesteric liquid crystal coatings preferably transmit and reflect light without absorbing relatively large amounts of the light.
Dyed and vacuum-coated plastic films have been applied to windows to reduce heat load due to sunlight. To reduce heat load, solar transmission is blocked in either the visible or the infrared portions of the solar spectrum (i.e., at wavelengths ranging from 400 nm to 2500 nm or greater.) Cholesteric liquid crystal films can be used for such applications, however, they often possess high haze values that limit its usefulness for solar control. There is a need for improved light reflecting film or solar control film that has a high visible light transmission, low haze, and blocks radiation.